


Death of the Lady

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi dies in battle. Everyone else reflects on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of the Lady

**Mamoru.**  
  
I killed her.  
  
I should've been her protector and savior. Instead she was mine.  
  
During the war, she told me not to fight. She'd be alright, she said, and we'd have cake afterwards and waltz and talk about cats.  
  
And then she blew herself up to end the war against Chaos.  
  
I wanted to save her at that moment, become her knight in shining armor, sacrifice myself for her... our crystals are equal in power, after all.  
  
The queen is dead.   
  
And so am I.  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Hotaru.**  
  
I killed her.  
  
I could've ended the world at any time during the war and banished Chaos.  
  
But I was selfish. I didn't want to die and be reborn yet again. I wanted a future with my mothers, the princess, her lover, and her army.  
  
And I gave into my desires and killed the queen.  
  
Sometimes, I wish I was still the girl who wasn't human, wasn't loved, and was going to be murdered.  
  
It would've made my duty so much easier.

* * *

  
  
 **Minako.**  
  
I killed her.  
  
Normally during a war, we'd switch places.   
  
But she didn't want me to die in her place this time.   
  
If I'd even attempted to convince her, she would've been alive. I'd die as Serenity any day for her.  
  
I should've been the one... who blew herself up to save everyone.   
  
It's my duty.   
  
And I failed spectacularly. 

* * *

  
 **Haruka.**  
  
I killed her.  
  
Throughout the years, I'd become perfectly content with the idea of throwing my life away for Michiru or Serenity.  
  
They never knew about my plans to use my life as a bargaining chip.  
  
Of the two of them, I saved one.  
  
At the same time, the other one blew herself up.   
  
In my war between love and duty, I chose love.   
  
And lost.

* * *

  
  
 **Makoto.**  
  
I killed her.  
  
I'd been firing attacks at Chaos nonstop ever since the fight began.   
  
My plan was to weaken him. Make him focus on me.   
  
Unfortunately, this caused me to fall unconscious partway through the battle.   
  
When I woke up, he was gone. The kingdom was saved. And Usagi was dead.  
   
If I'd been just a little stronger, I could've saved her.

* * *

  
  
 **Setsuna.**  
  
I killed her.  
  
Chaos' invasion was inevitable years before it actually happened.  
  
If I told them what I saw at the Time Door that day, we'd all be stronger.   
  
No one would have to die.  
  
Instead, I kept it a secret all those years, caused a war, and killed the queen.

* * *

  
  
 **Ami.**  
  
I killed her.   
  
Setsuna told me about the war all those years ago.  
  
Logically, my mind started looking for a way to stop it.   
  
If I killed myself, then there'd be a lower concentration of power on this planet.  
  
And eliminating your weakest fighter would probably be the best thing to do. And Setsuna and I both fill the role of strategist...   
  
And then Usagi saved my life. Again.  
  
What she didn't know was that in exchange for saving me, she'd set herself onto the path that would lead to her death.

* * *

  
  
 **Michiru.**  
  
I killed her.  
  
She'd asked for me to tell her her fortune one day.   
  
The mirror said that she'd die.  
  
I didn't want to alarm her, so I told her everything else it saw.   
  
And when she blew herself up against Chaos, it all came true.  
  
Queen. Heroine. Savior. Messiah. Martyr.

* * *

  
 **Rei.**  
  
I killed her.  
  
Right before the battle, she told me that she didn't want to fight.   
  
It was like the girl who was at D-Point thousands of years ago.  
  
And I reacted in the same way I did then.  
  
By sending her to her death.  
  
If only I'd allowed her to be a coward.


End file.
